


Stay By Your Side Every Night

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/M, First thing soulmate says to you appears on your arm on your fourteenth birthday, I love Halsey okay?, I ship Selina with legit everyone and I had to make this, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reddlina, Yet another book based on a Halsey song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: “I know you’re choking on your fears, already told you I’m right here.”[In which a pickpocket, a jokester, and a germaphobe all find out they’re soulmates.]{ Gotham / IT crossover , soulmate AU where the first sentence your soulmate says to you appears on your arm , four - shot , no Pennywise AU , also on Wattpad under the username : TheQueenlyWriter }
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Selina Kyle/Eddie Kaspbrak, Selina Kyle/Eddie Kaspbrak, Selina Kyle/Richie Tozier





	Stay By Your Side Every Night

**( SELINA POV , MARCH 14TH , 1989 )**

The whole soulmates thing was completely and utterly fucking bullshit.

It was disgusting and it made Selina Kyle want to vomit.

What else was there to say, except that she didn’t believe in love. Love was just some stupid shit someone made up and it wasn’t real.

And soulmates? Completely fake and it’ll just end up disastrous.

But who could blame Selina for being such a pessimist? She was alone. Left when she was barely five years old by her mother and had been struggling to survive on the streets of Derry for nearly nine years. How she was alive was truly astounding.

But today, Selina felt angrier than usual. Today was her fourteenth birthday. Not like it exactly mattered, it was just one more year closer to death, but the big ole fourteen was supposed to be special.

Because that’s when your soulmate’s first sentence they say to you appears on your arm.

And Selina didn’t need another reminder on how pathetic she was that her arm would be completely bare.

So when she woke up on her fourteenth birthday, ignoring the pain on her neck from leaning her head against the dumpster, she made sure to completely and utterly ignore her arm. It was easy, covered by the sleeve of her leather jacket, so she went on about her day.

The day was like any other. Keep her head down, went to the arcade and pickpocketed some dork with big glasses. She got a few bucks out of that but it still wasn’t enough for a proper meal. After robbing half a dozen people, even running away from a cop and having to hide at the barrens, she finally had enough money for at least a weak.

It wasn’t long until Selina was back in her alleyway, her back pressed against the same dumpster she was sleeping on. She had a used bowl beside her, a stolen carton of milk in her jacket, and small cupcake in a container in her pocket.

The homeless thief sighed before she felt her cat, Burglar, nuzzle against her boot. “Hey, baby,” she cooed, pulling out the milk and pouring it into the bowl for the fluffy gray animal, “here, it’s on me.”

Burglar began drinking the milk, Selina petting his soft fur as she smiled a little at him. At least being around her cat made her happy. He was a stray just like her, not having a home. So he learned to stick with her because even when she had nothing, she still made sure to have some milk or food for them.

She leaned back for a moment, her mind drifting. Which was probably never a good thing. But it drifted anyway. She couldn’t remember the last time she really talked to a person before. Not unless they were screaming at her or she was threatening Bowers. At least those conversations with fun, enjoying the fear in his eyes, but they were never intellectual.

It’s not like she needed friends. People like her didn’t get friends. But when she saw a group of kids, all different but together, it felt like her chest was tightening. They bickered a lot whenever she saw them, but she could tell how much they cared for each other.

It made her want to scream.

Not like they’d notice her screaming anyway. Selina was invisible to people. Always had been. No one noticed or cared about the child that grew up on the streets, stole to survive and broke into houses to have a roof over her head or take a shower.

And don’t get her fucking started on some of the couples she had seen wondering around. Seeing those soulmates together, holding hands and kissing and being all cutesy...she fucking hated it. The thief wasn’t jealous, she just hated it.

But she did enjoy robbing them blind and throwing rocks at them. That was fun and made her feel a little bit better.

Selina was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Burglar’s nose press against her pocket, smelling the cupcake she had in there. “Okay, okay, easy there.” She pulled the cupcake out, taking it out of the container before sighing.

“Happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me.” The fourteen year old grumbled under her breath, tearing a piece of the red velvet cupcake off and letting the cat eat it off of her fingers.

Selina took a bite out of her cupcake, still feeding Burglar with her other hand before looking down at her arm. That’s when she noticed that her sleeve rolled up just a bit. Enough to see black ink poking out.

A squeak escaped her throat and she yanked her arm closer to her, causing the cat to meow in protest and then move toward her to continue licking the icing off of her fingertips.

What the fuck? What was that? Was that...no. That was definitely not anything soulmate related. She just had...dirt on her arm. Yeah. That’s what it was. Just some dirt.

Selina tried her hardest to ignore it, finishing the rest of her cupcake, but her brain was nagging her. It didn’t look like dirt. It was like ink. Something written in her arm and she sure as hell hadn’t written anything at all recently.

The catlike thief closed her eyes, counting to ten in her head to keep herself composed and not look at her arm, thinking to herself.

_One...it was just dirt. Just some really dark dirt or grease smudge on my arm._

_Two...it did not look like a soulmate sentence. I’m just hallucinating because it’s my fourteenth birthday._

_Three...I don’t have a soulmate. I’m a homeless street thief who could never fall in love or have anyone love me._

_Four...soulmates aren’t real. It’s just a concept and people who have soulmate sentences probably lied and wrote them on themselves._

_Five...I’m going to keep this jacket on and never take it off so I’ll never truly know what’s on my arm, fuck hygiene._

_Six...but it looked like a soulmate sentence. There was something written there._

_Seven...but no one could ever love me. But what if there’s just a chance._

_Eight...no, don’t be stupid, no one could love me. Even if they did, I’d find some way to ruin it._

_Nine...just relax and forget this whole thing ever happened._

_Te—_

“Fuck it!” Selina growled suddenly, ripping off her black leather jacket from her body and finally looking at her arm.

The thief really wished she just left the jacket on.

Because there wasn’t just one soulmate sentence on her arm...

...there were _two_.

Selina pressed her arm to her side, almost hyperventilating as she tried to take in deep breaths.

What the actual fuck?

Why the fuck were there two sentences on her arm?!

Does that mean she has two soulmates?

No! That can’t be right! It just couldn’t! No one could love Selina, so why wasn’t it bare?! Why were there two sentences?!

It took at least five minutes before she finally found it in herself to look back down at her arm. Sure enough, there was a sentence and a few inches down her arm, another sentence. Two soulmate sentences...

Someone up there pulling the strings had to be fucking with her.

She swallowed thickly, the cupcake she had just eaten threatening to come back up, slowly reading the first sentence on her arm.

“Holy shit, she’s hotter than jalapeños!”

Selina had to reread that sentence a few times before slowly looking up at the sky.

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” She screamed at...who knows. Whoever was in charge of assigning soulmates. At one of her soulmates for sounding so fucking stupid the first time they meet and she definitely wanted to kill them. Mostly the latter.

She let out a frustrated scream, kicking her feet against the ground angrily as Burglar watched her with an unamused look. The fourteen year old glared at the sky some more before finally reading the second sentence.

“He’s stupid and always like this, please ignore him.”

Okay...this one wasn’t so bad. This soulmate seems a bit more reasonable than the first one. And probably very familiar with the first one’s attitude. Maybe they know each other? Oh god, this was fucking weird.

She dropped her arm and leg long a long and loud sigh, letting the back of her head hit the metal dumpster behind her. Burglar nuzzled his body against hers, one paw resting on her arm where her soulmate sentences were, looking up at her.

“Don’t mention it.” Selina grumbled, closing her eyes to try and forget everything that just happened.

This...was going to be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> If some of you know me, you know that I love crossovers. Specifically putting Selina in different fandoms. I’ve been playing around with the IT fandom since last year and I’m still thriving in it. So why not combine them? And that’s how we have a Richie x Selina x Eddie four-shot!   
> I hope you all like the first chapter so far! I’m not sure when the second one will come out but hopefully in a week or so. Please lemme know what you think so far, leave kudos and comments! It’ll mean the world to me :)


End file.
